Decepticlone Invasion
The Decepticlone Invasion is an operation undergone by the Decepticlone Army to invade Earth in search of the Mini-Cons that were dispersed across the planet shortly beforehand. SNIS has undergone efforts to counteract the Decepticlones, but these have been largely unsuccessful. Purpose The prime initiative of the Decepticlone Invasion is to locate all of the Mini-Cons that were spread across the planet's surface just before the invasion. It is unknown exactly how many Mini-Cons there are on the planet, but the fact that they have been dispersed across the entire planet requires that the Decepticlones sent their forces across the planet as well in order to search. Background The Decepticlones chased the Mini-Cons' ship with their own vessel in an effort to shoot the craft down so that they may retrieve the Mini-Cons aboard. The Decepticlones chased the Mini-Cons from unknown origins in space to Earth, where they fired upon the ship in an effort to prevent its escape. The Decepticlones finally managed to shoot the ship down, but not before the ship dispersed its entire cargo of Mini-Cons across the planet's surface. The Decepticlones then invaded the planet in search of the Mini-Cons. Since then, SNIS has involved itself, putting its efforts towards stopping the Decepticlones' destructive conquest of the planet. First Stages of Invasion In the first month of the invasion, the Decepticlones attacked and destroyed several small towns across the United States, including Winona, Kansas, all in all causing several hundred deaths. The Decepticlones attacked Earth with a force of a hundred thousand troops, making it very difficult for anyone to amass the strength to stop them. SNIS has deployed countermeasures against them, but none of these measures have yet bore any fruit. However, SNIS Director Katherine McKinley recently recruited the Shinobi Matt Withau to help fight them. Arming him and his two cousins, Taylor Edwards and Erin Bell, McKinley sent the three of them as a unit out to assist in fighting the Decepticlones and finding the Mini-Cons. The unit, designated Threat Interception Team-Juliet, has battled multiple teams of Decepticlones, defeating all of them. While all members of the team have been injured, the use of Healing Medicine by Matt Withau has allowed them to persevere. TIT-Juliet initially only battled Decepticlones in a large wooded area in the middle of the city, but as the invasion has progressed, the Decepticlones have moved into residential areas which have since been deserted of citizens. At least one death has occurred as a result of this. A team of Decepticlones attacked a neighborhood at one in the morning, throwing the citizens off guard and massacring all of them. Some tried to fight back, but the presence of a Heavy Unit made all attempts at resistance worthless. The attack resulted in the deaths of many Saint Peters residents, although the exact number is unknown. As TIT-Juliet has moved through Saint Peters, clearing out multiple Decepticlone teams operating within the city, they have recovered a single Mini-Con. Starscream Attacks After recovering the first Mini-Con, TIT-Juliet is attacked by Starscream, a member of the Decepticons which created the Decepticlone Army. Matt and Starscream battled each other, and Starscream's abilities left Matt's ninjutsu virtually useless. It was only with the help of his Mini-Con that Matt was able to successfully battle Starscream and deal any significant damage. His cousins participated in the fight, and while they were unsuccessful in dealing any real injury to the Decepticon, they were helpful in distracting him so that Matt could severely wound him with a Chidori. As Matt prepared to deal the final blow, he was interrupted by the arrival of a Heavy Unit. The trio fought and destroyed the Heavy Unit, Taylor receiving significant injury in the process, but Matt eventually destroyed it only to find that Starscream had escaped in the confusion. Moving Further into Saint Peters TIT-Juliet continues deeper into Saint Peters, but as their many battles have finally begun to take their toll, they decide to rest at Mid Rivers Mall. The mall is completely deserted, and Matt finds a corpse that had been beaten to death inside the shopping mall. After splitting up, the team is attacked by a pair of Guerilla units, one of which manages to temporarily disable Matt's Chakra. However, he destroys the Decepticlone and moves to help his cousins. Taylor struggles against the second Guerilla, but she is saved by someone. Matt arrives to find his friend Nichole Schroeder having arrived, saving his cousins from the Decepticlone. Nichi announces that she was sent by McKinley as reinforcements for the team, and while Matt states at first that he does not need such help, he eventually welcomes her as a member of the group. They then exit the mall, but find that all residents of the city have been mysteriously spirited away. The team has no solid explanation for this, but Matt suspects that a genjutsu might be behind it. The team is then attacked by a team of Decepticlones, and Erin is injured in the resulting battle. Matt makes the decision to rest in the mall so that she can recover, and he and Nichi speak in private. However, they are interrupted by McKinley, contacting them via communicators installed into their blasters. McKinley designates Nichi as team leader while Taylor is made second-in-command. Matt disputes McKinley's decision to pass him up for squad leader, but this erupts into a heated argument. When McKinley states that Matt is not fit for leadership, he destroys his communicator and leaves the team. As the remaining members of the team try to figure out how they will bee able to fight the Decepticlones without him, they continue resting in the mall but are attacked by a Shockmace. The three squad members struggle against the Decepticlone, and they all sustain multiple injuries in the conflict. Nichi wields the Mini-Con that Matt left with them before leaving the team, and while it provides an advantage, the Shockmace eventually destroys the Mini-Con. The three of them work together, and after a long battle they finally manage to bring the Shockmace down. After Nichi, Taylor, and Erin find Matt, he rejoins the team, and they continue to fight Decepticlones as a singular unit. They locate a third Mini-Con, Safeguard, who helps Matt win a battle against a Shockmace when he is low on Chakra and weapons. Shinobi Involvement While Matt Withau was selected from day one to be a part of the mission to bring down the Decepticlones, other members of the Shinobi World--some whom are held in high esteem in their country--have since become involved in the invasion taking place in America. After Matt leaves TIT-Juliet, he is confronted by Orochimaru who battles him to test his power. Matt obliges to this fight, and while he is able to put up a valiant fight against the man, Orochimaru is able to evade Matt's attacks. Orochimaru then brands Matt with a Curse Mark, which he then enhances using the Curse Mark Jutsu: Rock Seal Release. Orochimaru then escapes as Matt passes out, and he uses the Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection to bring back to life Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi, and Kin Tsuchi. Orochimaru assigns them the task of testing Matt's abilities after having been given the Curse Mark, leaving free will on behalf of Team Dosu out of the equation. Team Dosu eventually locates TIT-Juliet as they locate an unconscious Matt. Team Dosu confronts the SNIS team, and Zaku battles its members single-handedly. As he pins down Nichi, Matt wakes up with his Curse Mark active. He becomes angry at seeing Zaku having Nichi pinned underfoot, and he makes a powerful offensive against him, knocking Zaku away while he gets Nichi to safety with his cousins. Matt then battles Zaku, and in his Curse Mark-enhanced state, Zaku is no match for Matt's powers. However, Zaku still provides a fight, although his psyche steadily breaks down in his efforts to obliterate Matt. Matt evades death through Zaku's most powerful attacks, although with Zaku having been reincarnated by the Impure World Resurrection, he cannot be killed either. Matt makes many attempts on Zaku's life, and with each failure, Matt grows more creative and destructive with his technique combinations. Finally, when it is clear that simply blowing Zaku away will not work, he uses a Tripwire Trap to ensnare Zaku, immobilizing him so that he can no longer fight. Matt then turns on Kin and Dosu, and Kin steps forward to face him, stating that she is far stronger than Zaku. Matt takes Kin down with a single blow, rendering her unconscious while he confronts Dosu. Dosu battles him, noting Matt's exhausted state, but Matt still continues to fight with all of his power. Dosu is a much stronger opponent than Zaku, with his ability to freely manipulate sound proving troublesome for Matt. However, Matt manages to stay strong, and he eventually defeats Dosu using an enhanced version of Chidori. Dosu is severely injured by the attack, and while he regenerates due to the Impure World Resurrection, he pleads to stop the fight. Dosu states that he and his team were only supposed to test Matt's abilities. He frees Zaku, who retrieves Kin's unconscious body, and following a statement that their next battle will end differently, Dosu and his team retreat. Battling Cyclonus As the members of TIT-Juliet continue their mission, they are confronted by a second Decepticon, Cyclonus. Matt steps forward to face the Decepticon, wielded Flashbang, which Cyclonus matches this with his own Mini-Con, Lock-On. The two battle, and in his Chakra-exhausted state, Matt is at first unable to keep up with Cyclonus. However, he eventually takes Healing Medicine to replenish his powers and allowing him to fight. The two battle on much more even ground now, but as their fight continues, a squad of Decepticlones arrives to assist Cyclonus. Matt is quickly overwhelmed by the large force of enemies, and as he is repeatedly injured, he tells the other members of his team to run. They are hesitant at first, but they eventually retreat. Matt prepares to fight to the death, but as he is knocked around and nearly killed, he refuses to die and consumes an entire vial of Healing Medicine. He dual-wields Chidori and battles the Decepticlones, destroying them all before approaching Cyclonus. Cyclonus tries to fight, but Matt injures him with Chidori before using Fire Style: Flame of the Phoenix to destroy him completely. Matt saves Cyclonus's Mini-Con from the blast, and Flashbang convinces him to join their team. The other members of TIT-Juliet rejoin them and celebrate their victory over Cyclonus. Battle of the Mississippi Shortly after TIT-Juliet finishes their battle with Cyclonus, McKinley calls in to inform them of a massive force of Decepticlones gathered at the Mississippi River outside Saint Peters in preparation to attack the city. Matt, having been traumatized by Cyclonus and his men, is fearful of battling such a powerful force of enemies. McKinley informs them of three Mini-Cons in their area that they can find to help them. She pins their locations to the GPS in Nichi's blaster. She then leaves the four of them to go after the Mini-Cons. As they arrive at the first Mini-Con, seeing the battalion of Decepticlones guarding it, Matt decides that this is not a bad for to have to battle. Matt assigns his teammates tasks in the battle, distributing their Mini-Cons to help them. He takes the charge in fighting the Decepticlones, and after clearing them all out, Matt awakens the Mini-Con, known as Highgear. The four of them move on to the second Mini-Con, and as they face a similarly-sized force of Decepticlones here, Matt gives Highgear to Erin to use in the fight. They clear out another platoon of Decepticlones, as well as a third one guarding the third and final Mini-Con. The team acquires Discord and Knockdown respectively as a result of these battles, and with their new weapons in tow, they move on to the Mississippi River where the force of Decepticlones is gathered. However, an explosion in Saint Peters draws Matt away, bringing him back to the city while leaving the girls behind. He returns ten days later following the events of Allies at the Spectrum, regrouping with his team. They arrive at the Mississippi, where they find a force of over four hundred Decepticlones. As Matt witnesses this, he states that this is perfect. Category:Event